Lost and Found
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Lucas loves Red and Red love Lucas. In the end, Lucas still remains scared to tell him the truth even after what Red told him. Marth and Ness decide to help. Red (Pokemon Trainer) x Lucas Fluff minor Marth x Ike
1. Chapter 1

"It's because I love you Lucas."

Lucas sat down on his bed thinking about those words.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

That question to which he couldn't answer.

"Um... Let me think about it..."

Why did he run? This is exactly what he wanted, exactly what he dreamed of. His only chance and he ran away.

"Lucas..."

Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas, he heard his name on repeat in his voice, in the way he said it. That feeling of regret and anger settled in himself, how stupid could he be?

...

It was morning and as usual he woke up with Ness cuddling up to him. It had been the seventh day he and Ness had to share a bed after the incident between Ganondorf, Kirby, Ike, and the Ice Climbers destroyed major parts of the Mansion, Ness's bed being one of them. Because of Ness's obliviousness he insisted that they shared a bed despite the fact that they were both boys, even saying that if he ever found Lucas sleeping on the floor he would feel so guilty that he would break.

At first, Lucas found it uncomfortable but quickly got over it and found sleeping with Ness to be comforting, it was like having a second pillow to lean on. Besides, he was used to Claus whenever he decided to sleep with Lucas for the night after a really bad dream. It was safe but it was a reminder of his brother who he so dearly missed. A tear fell onto his round supple cheeks as he uncontrollably gripped onto Ness.

Lucas was just about ready to go to sleep when the door made itself known by being slammed into a wall.

"Wah!" Lucas cried, quickly sitting up in bed.

"Whuzzat...?" Ness mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and got up. "Lulu are you okay?"

"Wake up you two! This is a very important Smash meeting going on downstairs and Marth will be extremely angry in you guys don't come down!" Ike yelled.

"I'm too tired for this... Maybe later..." Ness mumbled as he covered his face in blanket he and Lucas shared and went back to sleep.

"Ness!" Lucas cried, ripping out the blanket and shaking him fiercely. "Come on! It might be something important!"

He shook him back and forth and then looked to Ike who then went over to Ness and punched his arm.

"Owww! Why did you do that for!?" Ness cried, sitting up to face Ike.

"Because," Ike said, his face quickly turning into despair. "Marth will murder me if you two don't get down in time..."

"Damn straight I said that!"

The three of them turned over to the door and saw a furious Marth with his arms crossed and what's this?

"Where's your tiara at?" Lucas asked.

Lucas looked to Marth and then to Ike who had a pained look on his face.

"Funny you ask Lucas," Marth said. "Somebody stole it and we're having a meeting about it, now!"

"What? That's it? Who cares about a dumb tiara?" Ness said, turning to Ike in agreement but poor Ike was already hiding under the bed praying.

"D-d-d-dumb?" Marth said.

"Ness! You know that tiara is very important to Marth!" Lucas said.

"Dumb huh?" Marth said, walking over to their closet and opening the door. There laid a shiny yet scratched up baseball bat and Marth took it.

"No," Ness said. "Anything but that!"

Ness ran over to Marth, stepping on Lucas's leg in the process and latched onto Marth's leg, crying.

"I'll break it," Marth said. "If my tiara, a precious symbol of my country, is dumb than so is this baseball bat that you used to save your country."

"No, no, no! It isn't! It's good! It's precious I get it! You love it! Now leave Mr. Batty alone!" Ness cried.

Mr. Batty? Lucas and Marth thought.

"Fine," Marty said. "Get the hell downstairs now then."

"Yes sir!" Ness ran down as quickly as possible, not even bothering to fix himself.

Lucas looked over to where Ness was and got out of bed, opening the drawer next to his bed to get some hair gel, only to find out there was no more. Lucas dug his hand around in the drawer but to no avail and then promptly searched the room for his hair gel.

"My hair gel!" Lucas cried, tears rising in his eyes. "Where is it!?"

"You must of had your stuff stole then," Marth said. "A lot of people had their stuff taken and everybody is getting all worked up. If you think I'm angry then look at Meta Knight, he stabbed Ike just because Ike was walking behind him and then went to Snake and beat him up. It's not a pretty sight. Snake used grenades and guns that are so deadly they're illegal against him but not one hit. Meta Knight just went and beat him after that."

"Don't mess with Samus today either," Ike added. "She whipped my back and then took the remains of Snake and beat him up."

"Oh my gosh," Lucas had a hand covering his mouth. "Nobody in the mansion would steal right? Nobody is that bad of a person."

"Then what about that god damn Ganondorf," Marth scowled as he spat out the villain's name. "That awful bastared messed us up in Subspace."

Lucas remembered. How Galleom attacked Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight and then coming down to attack him and Red. It was at that time that Lucas had the courage the save Red by using his PK Thunder to break Galleom's arm and hold onto Red so that his head doesn't break. Meta Knight saved them and that's when Lucas and Red first met the trio. That was also the first time Lucas ever felt truly brave, even shaking Red's hand in the end as a sign of friendship.

After that Meta Knight went to retrieve his Halberd and there fell the Ice Climbers and then everything clicked in place. The whole fight with Tabuu in the end, thus saving the world, how could he forget? Ganondorf was working with them but only for Master Hand, not Tabuu. He must have been tricked but, even if it was on purpose he couldn't bring himself to hate Ganondorf like how he couldn't hate Wario for trophifying Ness at the Ruined Zoo or Mr. Game and Watch for the Halberd incident.

"Yes he did," Lucas said. "But you shouldn't hate him for it! He must have something reason for it!"

"Lucas," Marth said calmly. "You need to stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Being so nice and naive," Marth replied, patting his head. "You're a good boy and all but if this keeps up then somebody will take advantage of you. That's the last thing I would want."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey don't worry about it," Marth picked Lucas up. "Let's go downstairs already!"

"Bipolar."

"What was that Ike? I could punch you the same place Meta Knight stabbed you!"

"I'm sorry!"

...

"Okay guys," Marth stood in front of many angry Smashers ready to discuss the incident at hand. Everybody from an annoyed Pit to an extremely deadly Meta Knight whose glare cut through the Smasher's souls like his Galaxia would do to their head if his mask wasn't found soon.

"I have called you all here because as you all may have known, much of our stuff has been taken without consent." The very sentence caused all the Smashers to clamour. "We'll be going on a hunt to retrieve our missing items unless someone here has any clues or would like to confess?"

Marth glared at Ike and then back to the crowd.

"I have informed Master Hand about this and so he and Crazy Hand have went through video surveillance to look for our culprit. As for now I'll be assigning groups to look for it and locations to look. You will each be in groups of 5 people, all children will be having a designated adult Smasher to assist them. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their head.

"Good. Now, Mario you will be the leader of the group consisting of Luigi, Yoshi, Link, and Pit."

"Why me?" Mario asked.

"Isn't that obvious? You're like, the video game rep of the world. Plus you're technically the oldest out of all of us. I think this team will suit you well," Marth had a smile on his face that told otherwise.

"Snake, you'll be the leader of the group consisting of Sonic, Toon Link, Peach, and Mr. Game and Watch," Marth let out a giggle.

"What?" Snake asked. "Why would you band us up?"

"Because I feel like it now moving on," Marth turned to Ike.

"Now Ike," Marth said, the corner of his lip twitched. "I will be the leader of your group consisting of Zelda, King Dedede, and Falco."

"What!?" Ike cried. "No! Change it you scare me!"

"What did you say?" Marth got up close to him and glared. "Dare you to say that again."

"N-No I'm fine," Ike quietly mumbled.

"Alright!" Marth smiled again.

"Olimar, you are the leader of the group consisting of Fox, Ganondorf, the Ice Climbers, and Wolf."

"A-are you s-sure?" The tiny astronaut quivered under the glared of the ferocious Ganondorf, the jealous Fox, the mischievous Ice Climbers, and the violent Wolf.

"Yes of course!" Marth had his diabetic sweet tone.

"Okay next group is... Oh okay! Lucario, you are the leader of the group consisting of Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, and Bowser!"

Marty waited for Lucario to say something as did the leader of all the other groups did but he said nothing. Just standing there with a expressionless look.

"Okay... Last group announcement then we're off! Lulu!"

Lucas turned in fear at the sound of his nickname.

"Y-yes?" He wanted to whimper and cry and bury himself in a hole.

"Congratulations! You're the leader of the group consisting of Meta Knight, Samus, Red, and Ness! Isn't that great!"

Lucas took a step back. He was stuck with the two angriest Smashers in the mansion, Meta Knight and Samus. Sure, he was with his best friends Red and Ness but then there's the two who stabbed and whipped Ike and Snake. Well, it can be worse. Red and Ness can be replaced with Marth and Ganondorf (who Marth stated earlier he hated).

"Any questions?" Marth's face turned twisted.

"N-no..."

"Okay now," Marth ripped open a box from behind him. "Here are maps with different areas encircled. What area is circled that's where you will be assigned! Good luck everybody!"

Marth punched the wall after saying that last line, causing everybody to quiver including Bowser and Ganondorf. Everybody hastily grabbed a map before Marth had a chance to kill them all and ran.

"Isn't this great?" Red asked. "We're going together!"

Lucas looked up at him.

_It's because I love you Lucas._

He looked down again and said, "yeah" before quickly running off, making sure Red didn't see the tears on his face.

"I'm such a coward," Lucas mumbled to himself and he tried to blend himself into the running crowds.

...

Well you're all probably wondering why the hell Lucas was crying. Well, that gets explained in Chapter 2. You'd be surprised what happens next.


	2. Feel the Isolation Fleeting

They were told to look in the Forest. It wasn't a place any of them were familiar with because none of them were every there before. Even so, it felt like Meta Knight and Samus were leading the way for them by walking in front of them, their steps simultaneous synchronized with each other.

"Um... Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

They stopped.

"We're going to the edge of the forest," Meta Knight and Samus said. "There is a shrine there an-"

"An shrine!?" Red exclaimed. "You mean we're dealing with a legendary Pokemon!? Ah yes, can you believe it guys!"

Everybody stared at Red.

"Cool! A legendary Pokemon!" Ness said. "What does it do?"

"No Ness don't!" Lucas whined.

Red crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face.

"Well let me tell you. It time travels!" Red said.

"Time... Travel!" Ness said. "Maybe... Maybe..."

Red tried to ignore Ness's 'maybe' because he didn't think it was all that serious. When Ness finally calmed down Red looked down and saw him crying.

"Hey buddy," Red knelt down. "You okay?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Ness said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering stupid stuff."

Ness ran over to Meta Knight and Samus after wiping down each of his tears, deciding that he wanted to play leader too. Lucas felt bad for Ness. He always tried to play the strong hero that he never had any time to let all of his feelings out. Red didn't even know about Porky so it must have felt strange of him to see Ness cry after that.

Lucas and Pokemon Trainer followed them, only being three steps behind. Even if Lucas didn't want to Red walked right next to him and it felt uncomfortable. The way their bodies were so close to each other.

"Red," Lucas said.

Red had his arm wrapped around Lucas is a possessive way, his face shoved into Red's stomach. How was he supposed to see like this?

"Yeah Lucas," Red said, looking down to Lucas.

"Um, could you let go?" Lucas asked.

There was silence, hesitation. Even though they stopped walking Red still had his arm around Lucas.

"Red?"

"... Yeah, sure."

Red let go of Lucas then pushed his cap down on his head. Lucas knew that was sign that Red was angry. Angry at him because he was a spineless coward that couldn't even tell Red that he loved him.

Stop pushing yourself away from Red! He thought to him. You love him and he loves you, you stupid idiot.

"Um... Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I... Um... Nevermind," Lucas shook his head.

Ness turned around, an angry look on his face.

"You idiot!" Ness yelled. "Tell him already! Tell him before you lose him! Do you know how much regret I'm facing because I couldn't do it!? Do it! Tell him!"

Red turned to Lucas.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"N-nothing," Lucas started to walk away from Red. "N-nothing at... All..."

Lucas ran away with tears in his eyes, over to a forest path which was deemed dangerous by a nearby sign. He didn't care if it was dangerous or not he just wanted to be alone so that he can stupidly cry all he wants and then go back with a smile plastered on his face.

"Lucas!" Red cried.

I don't want this! What if my heart gets broken? What if either one of us moves out? What if our friendship gets ruined because of this? I remember how Ness felt about Porky, how he wanted to cry so badly once he beat him because he really did care for him. What if that's me and Red? Why would Red ever want me anyway!? Lucas thoughts made him forget where he was at.

Once Lucas finally stopped to wipe his tears away he took a quick look at his surroundings. He was in a very dense part of the forest, a very thin road with a very deep ditch on either side of the thin road. Lucas was slowly walking over to the thin road when all of a sudden it started raining. Lucas quickly ran to a nearby tree but then tripped. The ground beneath him broken and he fell into the ditch.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Did you hear that?" Red asked, running over to left side of the fork where the 4 had been stuck deciding where he went.

"Red!" Samus yelled. "Are you stupid!?"

"I don't care Lucas needs me," Red yelled, not even bothering to look back.

"That -!" Samus was ready to follow him when Ness blocked her path.

"Let him," he said. "If you don't Red wouldn't be as serious as he is now!"

Samus looked at Ness them down to Meta Knight.

"I think we should let them," Meta Knight said. "They will be alright you just need to trust Red. He'll know what to do."

"Idiots!" Samus kicked the ground.

...

"Lucas! Lucas get up! Come on you can't die on me! Wake up! Lucas wake up!"

The Pokemon Trainer was wrapping bandages all over the PSIonist's cut up legs, arms and his bleeding forhead. The trainer confirmed that the boy was still alive but was still scared that somethimg serious may have happened. The boy's hand twitched.

"Ngghhh..." Lucas whined.

"Lucas!" Red hovered over him. "Lucas, it's me Red."

"Red..." Lucas's eyes slowly rose to see Red over him, a smile on his face.

"Lucas..." He smiled faded. "You big idiot!"

Red punched the ground, his face streaming with tears. "I hate you so much right now! You made me worry so much you idiot! I thought you were going to die!"

Lucas looked at Red and then let out a weak laugh along with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much," Lucas said. "Forgive me?"

Red laughed but found it hard under these conditions. It was the same Lucas he had come to love, able to make a bad situation seem good. Even with tears in his eyes he couldn't help but blush as Lucas opened his arms. Red accepted it. Though Lucas's arms were short Red felt so warm being in them.

"Red?" Lucas's tone changed.

"Yeah?"

"Am I... stupid for crying over what Ness said? Am I stupid for even crying at all?"

Red punched Lucas's shoulder.

"Only an idiot would say that. People cry all the time! They need to cry because things gets painful or hard! I cry all the time, I just try to act strong for you! It's hard but I do it because I love it when you smile! That smile goes away the moment you realize I'm sad or upset or something! I don't want to lose one of the beautiful sides of you, especially not because of me! Be happy Lucas! That's... That's all I want you to do because..." Red hugged Lucas. "If you aren't happy then I'll have nothing but the regret and pain. Because I lost the sun all I'll have is the darkness."

Lucas found comfort and joy in those words.

"Lucas... When we get home you're staying in the infirmary and I'll stay with you, okay?"

"Okay."

Red picked up Lucas and quickly put him on his back which followed with Red running straight ahead.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"We'll find a way to get back up again," Red said. "Usually there will be a slight slope that's easy to walk up on."

And the two set off searching.

...

"You idiot! How could you get us lost?" Marth yelled.

"It's not my fault this place is dark and scary and has a bunch of traps in it!" Ike yelled back.

"It IS your fault for getting us caught in one!"

"How was I supposed to know not to walk there!?"

"Oh I dunno the large sign over the entrance!" Marth scolded him. "Maybe, if you were to look where you were going we wouldn't have ended up here!"

"Maybe, if you shut the hell up I can think of a way to get us out of here in one piece!" Ike stood up in the dark room and walked all around, feeling the walls until he felt something soft. "Hey look, a button."

Ike quickly jabbed the button and made the lights go on. Unfortunately, a bunch of monsters popped out of nowhere and started attacking.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out," Marth said.

"Way to state the obvious," Ike commented.

Marth tried standing up but couldn't because of the sharp pain in his leg, he was cut and bleeding.

"Arghh...!" Marth cried out.

"I guess I'll fight for you then," Ike said.

Ike made quick work of the monsters, slicing and dicing every last one with no hesitation.

In the distance Marth saw Zelda, King Dedede, and Falco to which he called out to.

"Marth!" Falco yelled.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

Marth nodded as Ike helped him up and used Ike's shoulder as support.

"Thanks Ike," Marth said. "Look at me."

Ike turned his head to Marth and Marth pushed himself forward to give Ike a quick kiss. Zelda blushed as she saw that while King Dedede and Falco looked indifferent.

"Let's hurry up already," Marth said, glaring at Ike.

"Okay my Princess," he said.

...

Red kept running as fast as he can as his legs felt like breaking from Lucas's weight. He couldn't help but notice a green glow and so felt obligated to run to it. Maybe it was the shrine Samus and Meta Knight were talking about either way it wouldn't kill them to look. Red started to remember that Meta Knight always said that it's better to look into things despite the risk rather than sit there wondering what could've happened.

Lucas couldn't help but have his heart tighten.

After what seemed like hours Red finally found the shrine and stopped. He slowly walked over to the shrine and lowered his body, letting Lucas's body drop on the ground near the shrine. Lucas's hand outstretched itself despite his whimpers and let his hand caress Red's face before cupping his cheek.

"R-Red," Lucas said. "I have a secret to tell you."

Red leaned his body lower, his lips a mere inch away from Lucas's. With his hand Lucas pulled down Red into a kiss leading the other face's to grow an intense red. However, despite that the two passionately kisses for about a minute before they separated, making small gasps for air.

"Lucas wh-?"

Lucas put a finger on Red's lips.

"Because," he said. "You always make the first move. Why can't I?"

The two laughed.

"Okay Lucas," Red said, bending over for another quick kiss.

Just then, their bodies began to glow in a green hue.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

Red scanned the entire area where to his surprise, he saw a green looking fairy with large eyes and a bulb like head. That was it, that was Celebi.

"It's the legendary," Red said.

"You mean...!?"

Red nodded as Celebi was quickly approaching them, then after circling them.

"Celebi is the Time Travel Pokemon," Red stated. "She's the Guardian of the Forest and will only come out during times of absolute peace."

Times of absolute peace? Does that mean we were both absolutely calm about kissing each other? Was it because I practically confessed?

"What's she doing?" Lucas asked.

The world around them became a swirling green and because of it Red and Lucas started floating much like Celebi. Old film strips surrounded them, each showing parts of the past even some parts they didn't see in Subspace. Red and Lucas were in awe at the sight. As Lucas took quick peaks at each of the memories Red scanned each one carefully to see if he can find one of the thief who stole the missing items.

Very late at night a boy in green clothes goes in everybody's room and steals something precious except for Ness's baseball bat. The boy snickered as he went downstairs and moved the carpet, revealing a hidden door below. He opened the door and threw everything done below, including his own shield. "I'll get back at that Ness for pranking me," the boy said and left.

"What are you looking at Red?" Lucas asked.

"Toon Link did it," Red said. "He stole everything and hid it in a secret room! He's trying to frame Ness!"

Lucas looked over to the film stripe, the scene replaying itself again for Lucas.

"Is this... What you wanted us to see?" Lucas asked.

Celebi nodded.

"Thanks Celebi!" Red said. "But why?"

[Dream Start King]

Celebi showed them a different scene, one of Lucas crying on his bed, Ness standing near him.

"What if he doesn't like me after all? What if he hates me because of it? What if our friendship gets ruined!? I'm so scared... I don't want to have my heart broken... It's already happened to me a bunch of times before!"

"Calm down Lulu," Ness said. "Maybe Red loves you, you never know."

"What will happen to us them!?"

[World's End Queen]

Red looked over to Lucas who looked down.

"Lucas..." Red said.

"I'm sorry Red..." Lucas said. "I'm insecure I hope you can accept it..."

Red hugged Lucas and started stroking his blonde hair.

"I don't mind it at all," Red said. "It makes you, you."

Celebi then showed them another scene, this time one of Red sitting on a chair with hos hands on his face and Marth standing by him.

[Dream's Start King]

"I can't believe it," Red said. "I'm such an idiot! I went and told him! I told him that I love him! What if he doesn't like me that way though? God I can't believe it! We only know each other for what? A couple of months and all of a sudden I tell him! What if he isn't into guys? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's a homophobic? What if he hates me for this!? I won't be able to not even be able to be friends with him!"

"Calm down Red," Marth said. "You're taking this all out of proportion. Maybe he ran because he didn't know how to approach the subject."

"Maybe he ran because he hates me!"

[World's End Queen]

"Red," Lucas said his name quietly, shocked at the sight. "You were crying for me?"

Red gave a silent nod as a tear rushed down his face.

"Red..."

One more scene rolled.

[Dream's Start King]

"We should think of a way to get those two to realize that they love each other," Ness said, taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie.

"Yeah, it's starting to bug me that they can't even see the obvious," Marth replied.

"I know right? I mean, Lucas should have been able to tell by the number of times Red has tired to get those two alone! He would wrap his arms around him and would sometimes even sleep next to each other while hugging! That's relationship type stuff!"

"Meta Knight and I do that all the time so Lucas should have at least been able to tell what Red was doing. On the other hand, did Red not see how Lucas acts different to him than to everybody else? Seriously, Lucas one time tried kissing Red but no. Red had to talk to somebody else without realizing anything. They share food all the time too! They shared a churro people! That's what lovers do!"

"You were there when that happened?"

"No duh. Stupid Ganondorf... Thank god I was able to get back at him later. Anyway, next time we do a group type thing let's pair the two of them together and then split the group by going one way and then Lucas and Red go the romantic way."

"Yeah but you need to be in Ike's group?"

"Don't you dare try rigging it like that again."

"Oh come on you know you love Ike."

[World's End Queen]

"They..."

Red laughed.

"They knew the entire time," Red said.

"I feel so stupid now."

"Why are you showing us this Celebi?" Lucas asked again.

Celebi showed one final scene, it was the scene of the two kissing in the forest.

"Because you want us to... Realize that we love each other?"

Celebi nodded and the two were coated with a green light.

"Wait Celebi!" Red called out. "Why are you even trying to help us?"

Celebi didn't answer, instead she teleported them back to the meeting.

...

"Now any questions?" Marth asked.

The two exchanged glances then laughed.

"I love you Lucas," Red said.

"I love you too Red," Lucas said.

Red lower himself to Lucas's height and kissed him.

"That's not a question but whatever," Marth said, trying to be serious and not laugh.

The two laughed again.

...

I am so sorry! I will maybe edit this one day! I rushed this and I am sorry about that... But now I can stop worrying and start on the new chapter of SSE Remake

Also, Dream Start and World's End are references to my work in progress Dream Escape. They refer to my main characters Maria and Envoy who work together in a life or death game.


End file.
